


Used Uzumaki

by DontSmutOpenInside (Stinkbuggy)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bukkake, Consensual Kink, Gangbang, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-cest, Smut, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinkbuggy/pseuds/DontSmutOpenInside
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki just saved the ninja world! What better way to celebrate than a super gay gangbang, featuring Sai, Kiba, Shikamaru and of course, Sasuke. Only problem is that they have to take turns, though there might be a solution...
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru & Uzumaki Naruto, Sai/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Used Uzumaki

Used Uzumaki

  


“Come on, Sasuke! Let me have a turn!,” Kiba complained, rubbing his shaft to keep himself pert and ready to go. “It’s not fair! How come you get to be first?!”.

“Quit whining, you’ll get your turn,” Sasuke said, pounding away into his best friend/rival/enemy/current fucktoy Naruto. “I’ve been waiting to do this for such a long time. Isn’t that right, Naruto? All those years chasing after me, this _is_ what you actually wanted, right? Probably touched yourself all night thinking about my dick. Well, is it as good as you thought?”

“Y-es…” Naruto moaned. It was better than he had ever dreamed. Screw being Hokage; being fucked like this was good enough for him!

Behind Sasuke, Kiba continued complaining behind Sasuke who continued to pound away dutifully. Behind him in line, Sai responded to Kiba in his usual pleasant manner. “Do not worry, Kiba! Naruto’s hole isn’t going anywhere!”

Shikamaru too bristled with annoyance, “How do you think I feel? I’m last! What a pain.”

Sasuke groaned. “Fine. You’re up, Kiba. But I’m moving up front.” He pulled himself out of Naruto, giving him a sharp spank before leaving and moving in front of Naruto who was sprawled on all fours on his apartment bed.

“Alright, loser. Suck my dick.” Naruto was only too happy to oblige, opening his mouth to receive Sasuke’s cock still warm from being inside him.

Behind him, Kiba finally worked himself into Naruto, letting out groans of pleasure as he did. “Damn! If I had known your hole was going to be this good, we should have done this forever ago!”.

“Hah! He was way too focused on chasing mine to worry about your dick, Kiba”, Sasuke laughed.

Sai giggled. “Sasuke’s right. Who knew Naruto was such a good slut?”

“Oh I always knew.” said Shikamaru. “That sexy jutsu of his was a cry for dick, if I’ve ever heard one”.

“And with that pathetic cock of his, what else could he be good for?” Sai too added.

Meanwhile, Kiba continued to pound. Sasuke made eye contact with Kiba, separated by the blond bottom between them. Sasuke taunted, “You know Kiba, I don’t think you’re giving ir to him as good as I did. I don’t hear him moaning as much!”

“That’s because his mouth is full, you ass!”

Behind them, Shikamaru, tired of waiting for his turn, came up with a brilliant idea, calling to Naruto. “Hey, Naruto! I’ve got an idea. Can you make a shadow clone?”

“Um, sure,” he tried to reply, being muffled with a mouthful of Sasuke. He put his free hands together to form the hand signs. “Shadow Clone Jutsu!” he shouted, but it probably came out unintelligible. Still, it worked.

Beside him, an identical clone appeared, nude and in the same position, ready to be used. Without wasting any time, Sai stepped to the clone and began to lube himself up. Since he didn’t know any lube jutsu, he just had to settle for the regular kind. The clone let out a loud moan; Sai was easily the biggest of the four.

“Don’t be a pussy, other Naruto! You can take it,” Sai said, smiling.

Kiba turned to Shikamaru. “Hey Shikamaru, you can take over for me over here. I want the clone to choke on my dick!”.

Shikamaru let out a sigh of relief. “Thanks, Kiba! You’re the best. My wait is over!”. Shikamaru replaced Kiba, gripping Naruto’s waist and taking the plunge.”

“He feel good, Shikamaru? I hope I didn’t loosen him too much for you”, laughed Sasuke.

“Oh he feels just fine, thank you very much.” Sasuke could be such a pain, Shikamaru thought. But Naruto definitely wasn’t the only one who sometimes dreamed of being dominated by Sasuke… but that’s a thought for another time.

Kiba moved to Naruto’s clone and guided his mouth to his dick. “Oh that’s right. Oh and don’t forget the balls too”. The clone worked all around Kiba’s hairy pubic region, stifling moans caused by Sai’s work behind him.

The four top ninja continued to fill the holes of both the real Naruto and the clone. Naruto himself was in state of submissive bliss; he was rock hard and didn’t even need to touch himself to feel precum drizzling out of him.

Speaking of which, Sasuke suddenly exclaimed in the middle of Naruto’s oral work, “Shit, I’m gonna cum.” He addressed Naruto, “Alright loser, I want you to swallow my cum. You got that?”.

“Yes, Sasuke,” Naruto said, opening his mouth to comply.

Sasuke jacked himself to the point of explosion, which really didn’t take much work. As soon as he could feel himself climaxing, he shoved himself inside Naruto’s open mouth and roared with pleasure. Hot bursts of semen entered the back of Naruto’s throat, triggering his gag reflex. Sasuke pulled himself out of his mouth and used his dick to wipe the remainder of the cum shooting out of it all over his friend’s face.

  


“Now, what do you say?”

“Thank you, Sasuke!”. The sight of Naruto’s sky blue eyes peering out from his cumstained face really did bring joy to the last member of the Uchia. Sasuke thought to himself he might take Naruto out for ramen later. He liked ramen, right?

Shikamaru said to Sasuke incredulously, “You came already?!”

“This really was a long time coming. I couldn’t help it!” Sasuke replied.

“More like a short time cumming, am I right Sasuke?” Sai said in that dumb smile of his.

“Shut up. Hey Kiba, you mind taking a break from what you’re doing? I want to see Naruto make out with himself”.

“What?! I’m enjoying myself here!”.

“It would be really hot, Kiba,” Shikamaru agreed.

“I’ll blow you instead, how’s that?” Sasuke decided to compromise. “I bet I’m better at than this loser”.

“Okay.” Kiba really was eager for Sasuke to pleasure him. The thought of the guy he’s been jealous of for being so cool and always having Naruto’s attention sucking him off was just too good to pass up.

Unbeknownst to everyone else, Shikamaru also came, finishing deep inside Naruto’s hungry hole. As he pulled out, goblets of his nut dribbled onto the bed.

“You too, Shikamaru? I guess I’m pretty good at this, huh?”

“Don’t get full of yourself, loser. Now go make out with your clone so he can taste my cum too”.

The two Narutos shifted so that they faced each other. Sai continued fucking the clone version while the original moved to kiss the other. Naruto didn’t think there was anything weird about this. It’s just a clone, right? And he wanted to please Sasuke however he could.

Sasuke watched the show on his knees as he pleasured Kiba, who moaned and groaned, running his hands through the other’s soft black hair.

The orgy continued for quite a while longer; Shikamaru sat back still stroking his wet dick watching the show. Sasuke continued his work, getting himself hard again watching the action in front of him. Afterwards, with two of them already finished, they all agreed to have Naruto release the shadow clone, so they could focus all their attention on the real one.

They changed positions to have Naruto ride Sai while sucking off Kiba. Meanwhile, Sasuke and Shikamaru took turns sucking and playing with Naruto’s own dick.

Finally their fuck-party ended with Naruto covered with all his friend’s cum, including his own.

“That was great, you guys! I haven’t had that much fun since coming up with the reverse harem jutsu!”

Everyone smiled and agreed, proclaiming Naruto the greatest bottom in the village.

“Wanna get ramen later, loser?”

“That sounds great, Sasuke! Ichiraku?

“You bet.”

“Count me in, too!

“Me too!

“And me, as well”!

Sasuke seethed just a bit internally. He wanted Naruto all for himself.

  


  


  



End file.
